The Past Is Never Forgotten
by Z.L.Haywood
Summary: End of S02E21... What happens when Elena dies, it awakens something in her that has been dormant for 17 years? Does this make her a threat to everyone she used to love or a strength to beat Klaus?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This story starts at the end of Season 2, Episode 21 (The Sun Also Rises) where Elena is about to be killed. This first chapter might have scenes you recognize from season 3 but as you'll see, it brings a sense of familiarity for you but also slowly lets the changes wrap into the story so you don't get dropped into a different world that you won't understand... I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review because I want to know your opinions, even if they are negative!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters unfortunately but I do wish I did (that wish won't come true though) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Jenna: my aunt lying dead on the ground for something that was my fault. Why did I have to be the doppelganger? Couldn't I have had a normal life with no unexpected deaths? No casualties because of my looks. No supernatural. No vampires.

He grabbed onto my chin making me look at him. My aunt's murderer; a true monster. Klaus. "Thank you Elena." He said softly to me.

With narrowed eyes I spoke quietly with disdain in my voice. "Go to hell." The monster inched closer to my neck until he latched onto it. With a deep breath I held my scream back. Stefan couldn't know how much pain I was in. He shouldn't be here; he shouldn't watch this.

Slowly I felt my life source drain from me until finally darkness enveloped me...

I gradually woke up to children's laughter surrounding me. Where was I? Was I in heaven? I opened my eyes to bright sunlight shining down on my face. Looking around, I noticed I was in a wooded area. The trees in a way felt familiar. They looked new, but from my memory they felt old. I was confused. Where was I? I didn't understand what was happening. All I remember was my death and darkness. The children's laughter started again, taunting me to come out and play. I stood up shakily and started walking towards the noise.

Every step I took, more noises join in with the laughter: chatter, squeals and clashing of metals. The trees finally opened up to a small village with homes made of wood and stones. There were people walking about in conservative and heavy clothing that made it look like it came from a medieval period drama. Was this a fancy dress party? I looked down at my attire to see that I was still in my leather jacket and jeans. Embarrassed for not dressing properly, I started to back away from the village and blend back into the woods until I caught a glimpse of someone I recognised. Elijah - standing tall with a sword in his hands. His hair long and he also dressed in the unusual attire that everyone else had adopted. He seemed to be teasing someone so I looked for the culprit and froze to the spot. Standing only 20 feet from me was the monster that killed me: Klaus. I felt hatred brew up in me so I started to stride forward at a fast pace. I forgot about not wearing the right clothes. I just wanted to hurt him for what he did to Jenna, to me and to everyone who's alive.

I was still walking fast until someone else walked into me. No not into me, through me. They walked through me like I was the air floating around them. To say I was freaked out was an understatement, but the thing that bewildered me more was that I didn't feel a thing. Nothing at all. The girl had walked through my body and I hadn't felt anything! What was I? Was I a ghost? Where was I? As these thoughts entered my mind they left as quickly when I noticed the girl. She had chocolate brown curls cascading down her front that stopped at her waist. She had large brown doe eyes that seemed wise for her age. She was me... Was this Katherine? My instincts told me it wasn't her. It didn't seem like her, she didn't have the sinister edge to her as Katherine had. She held herself very confidently and in my honest opinion, elegantly. This was very different compared to Katherine who while having confidence, also had seductiveness. I didn't understand. If it wasn't Katherine, then who could it be? A small voice in the back of my mind whispered to me it that could be me. I ignored my barely sane mind.

My lookalike was following two older people into the crowd where my forgotten anger was aimed at. I was too curious to care about Klaus at that moment. I started to follow her to see what was happening: Klaus and Elijah were halfway through a playful sword fight. Suddenly Klaus won when he slashed through Elijah's belt. I wasn't close enough to hear him, but I could see the taunt on his face. Looking at both of the brothers properly, I saw a big difference in them: they seemed youthful – their faces didn't have a hardened mask and instead seemed childlike.

While my curious mind was studying Klaus and Elijah, my eyes were following the 'me'. The girl seemed to be worried and as my mind could tell so did Elijah and Klaus. The lookalike was staring hard at the older man in front of her like she knew what he was going to do. I went in closer and I followed her eyes and focused on the older man. The man seemed to be very powerful in the village because people scampered out of his way like a prey would scurry from a predator. He seemed dangerous and by his stance, angry.

The man walked up to Elijah and grabbed the sword forcibly. He then turned to Klaus. "Why don't you teach me that trick young warrior?" The man raised his voice and the sarcasm oozed from his voice. He then struck his sword at Klaus who meekly defended himself. Klaus looked scared without a doubt. A scared Klaus was something new to me – in my opinion he didn't have any emotions. It made him seem like he had his humanity.

"We fight for our survival. And you find time for fun! Teach me. Come on!" The angered man shouted aggressively. He got into a fighting position.

"Father, it was nothing." My eyes widened. Father? This aggressive man was his father? Did that mean that Klaus was human once? My eyes almost popped out when Klaus' father started to attack him feverously, but I was more surprised when my lookalike came running into the fight. She went in between the men and stood firm against Klaus' father.

"Father, stop!" She ordered him, while she glared at him. I was very surprised by her courage until I realised something she said. Father. Did that mean... Klaus was her brother? Did that mean that I was related to Klaus through my family history? Was he one of my ancestors? I felt weak. I couldn't have that kind of evil in my ancestry.

I didn't notice until I heard a loud clap that the man had hit her down to the ground. Once she was out of the way he ran at Klaus with a sword and knocked him down, aiming the sword into Klaus' neck. He threatened Klaus lowly so only people near could hear.

After the threatening, my mind started to become dizzy and I felt a headache coming on. I felt myself collapse to the floor and black out...

Pictures started to fill my mind of the days that went by until my mind stopped on one. I opened my eyes again to the dark forest background. Instead of waiting, I ran to the village, wanting to know what was happening. The noises that filled the forest had changed from laughter to screams of complete torture. I looked around until I noticed my lookalike holding a boy in her arms. She was shaking and I could see tears streaming down her face like waterfalls. She looked like she was in pain.

Klaus stood near her and was looking down at the boy with deep sorrow and guilt. It was yet more emotions that shocked me –I just wasn't used to seeing any emotion on his face. Curious, I started to run to the light where the little boy was being held. Once I got there I noticed blood covering the boy's entire body. He wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing. He was dead. When I looked at the lookalike, I felt a great pain soar through my body. I felt misery grip my bones so I dropped down to my knees to make the pain stop.

On my knees, I watched more people run to the boy. They surrounded him and 'me' like a grieving family would. The pain increased as if seeing the family had been horrible. I didn't understand. Why was I feeling this pain, this misery, this suffering? I didn't know the people so why was it affecting me so much?

I crippled down, unable to watch until I heard another voice scream out in agony. The voice called to me so I looked up at the sound and I felt familiarity wash through me and wash the pain away. The voice belonged to the older women I had saw before. Her eyes looked glossy and she was shaking with sobs. She murmured brokenly the boys name repeatedly as if she were praying. I noticed that lookalike me had moved from her position to hold her the woman whispering words of comfort while her face had became a mask; she was holding back her grief to help others.

Again the pain started, but it seemed to be changing to longing. Once the pain had started I felt myself start to fade...

When I felt myself come back, I was getting worried. I thought that this was a trapped cycle that I was in. I wondered if my life would always be watching other over people. Was this a curse for being the doppelganger? Was I supposed to be learning something? I just didn't know!

I expected to be in the forest, but I felt the warmth spread through me and I smelt the smoke around me. I wakened to a hard floor. I stood up quickly and spun around, surveying my area. The place was a simple room: two wooden chairs and a large table.

I observed that a door was slightly ajar letting yellow light pour in on the otherwise dark room. Voices were also through the door. Voices that sounded like they were in an argument. Tiptoeing to the door I peeked through the gap. Standing there were four people, three of which I already knew and one unknown: the older couple, a black woman and who could have guessed, my lookalike.

They seemed to be deep into the discussion. The black woman spoke clearly. "It is a crime against nature." She was standing off with the man until she turned to hear the older woman.

"Ayanna we have already lost too much we cannot lose any more. The spirits can help us to find a way to protect our children." The older woman pleaded. Spirits? Protect? The words spelled out one thing to me which was supernatural. Was she a witch? Interrupting my thoughts, the man spoke.

"Everything could be heightened. Our family could live forever." He said gaining excitement throughout his speech. He sounded power hungry.

"At what cost? This magic that you speak of breeds consequence. This is the making of a plague Esther." Ayanna nodded towards the couple, "The spirits will turn on you."

The older woman, Esther begged. "Please Ayanna." I saw the look of desperation on Esther's face so I turned towards Ayanna to see her shake her head.

"I will have no part in it." Ayanna said and left hastily.

My lookalike who had been quiet throughout the conversation spoke up. "Mother, you and I will cast the spell. Together we are powerful enough... We don't need Ayanna." Did that mean my ancestors were witches then too? I started to become dizzy and only saw Esther look between the man and her daughter and finally nodded her approval. Darkness became my friend again...

More pictures flashed through my brain until I stopped on a very haunting one. Instead of the usual way I saw it though, I felt like I was living it.

I was trapped in the ground, clawing my hands at the soil and trying not to breathe. I felt panic and pure terror grip me as I dug myself out of the deep pit I was placed in. After what felt like seconds but had only been a few seconds, my hand felt no soil but instead coldness. I frantically clawed to get to the coldness and when I did I gasped for breath. I was exhausted both physically and mentally. I slowly and tiredly dragged myself away from the nightmare I had just lived. I felt immense relief until I looked back and saw the cross. It was a grave. It was my grave...

I went back into the darkness where century's worth of pictures unloaded on me then, filling my brain up like it was a computer. I barely took in the pictures until the last one played out in my mind. The last one made the pictures make sense. The last one made me believe and realize what I had seen: These pictures were memories. Memories of someone's life. Memories of my life.

My real name is Alleaia and I have spent centuries hiding from my family, the originals.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's another Chapter and I hope you enjoy it! By the way reviews make me very happy even if they are 'constructive' ones :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries which is unfortunate because if I did, I would make Damon Salvatore mine... but oh well dreams will be dreams.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I felt it before it happened. I felt the life drain from his body and enter mine. I knew I needed it to fully change into what I was. I needed his life force to open myself to the life I had led almost eighteen years ago.

Having my body fully restored to what it was always meant to be was thrilling. I felt like I was bursting with life, like I had wings unfurling from within me sending me to heaven, like I was finally opening my eyes to the beautiful world around.

I felt the changes within my body resonate through me: I felt the power that I had lost so many years ago build up like it was waiting to be released. I felt the strength of over a thousand years enter me like it had been waiting for this moment. I could feel my senses awaken to their full extent. Finally I felt my breath come back...

I gasped for air like a newborn baby taking its first breaths. While I took two big gulps of air through my lungs, my eyes opened quickly to an icy blue stare. Damon. He was staring at me with his worried eyes and furrowed brow. It seemed like he was looking through my soul while I was searching his own - It felt like we were the only two people in the world.

"Damon." I rasped out, staring at him.

He looked at me asking the one question that reminded me of who I was. "How do you feel?"

Once he had said those words, my mind told me to not be specific: I knew that I was different both emotionally and physically. From my memories I knew I had changed. My heart had hardened from the hundreds of innocent deaths I had witnessed throughout my lifetime. I also felt an anger and hatred set so deeply in me towards someone from my past. I knew I wasn't just sweet and innocent Elena Gilbert and instead I was a monster that had centuries of experience. This meant I held no emotions outward. That in itself was different but physically, I knew that if I looked in the mirror, I would see the same person I had seen since I became known as Elena Gilbert. I looked exactly the same since I 'died' so many years ago. The thing was I was different: I was strong, fast and deadly. I was a predator.

I had realised that I had to keep it simple so I put on a questioning face and looked up at Damon. "I feel fine." I said breathlessly. I saw his relief spread across his face, washing away the worry...

I had acted human or to be more precise like 'Elena' for exactly 3 days. I had kept the human act really well by mourning and keeping my distance from everybody. Luckily they had understood my distant approach and took it as if I was in shock. In these three days I had been contemplating what I had to do next and I had finally decided what I was going to do. I knew that eventually I would slip up with the human act and it would go noticed by either 'my' friends or family. I also knew that I had a mission that I needed to start. A mission that I had been focusing on for a long time. What I needed to do was go. I needed to leave quickly without anyone knowing where I went...

I stared at myself through the mirror in my bedroom. I was dressed in a black delicate dress and my hair was tied up neatly. I was ready to say goodbye.

Before I left the room, I looked back at the letter placed on the bed. It was from John, my father. It was his goodbye to me, his way of apologising and his way of admitting he loved me. I knew he wasn't my real father, but I still felt remorse over it. I knew he died to save me, and I was saved because of him, but not in the way that he thought. He saved a monster which I knew he wouldn't really want. It was necessary though: To bring back my powers an innocent's life had to be took and given to me.

I gradually walked down the stairs and saw everyone else dressed in black. They looked smart. My face was a mask of grief which looked similar to everyone else's expressions. They all looked towards me where I grabbed the roses that were on the table and walked out the door quickly because I couldn't cope with looking at them.

When I entered the graveyard, it brought many unpleasant memories both from my human life and monster life. I was entering another funeral. Another funeral of people I cared about. Jenna and John, my family for the past seventeen years were dead because of my idiotic mistakes.

I slowly walked towards the graves while I kept my mask on. I didn't really need to keep a mask because I felt the grief and I felt the guilt that was flowing through me.

I glanced behind me and saw the upset faces of friends and family. They were showing what I was feeling. I couldn't understand why I felt so bad. The amount of dying or dead people I had seen and didn't react badly to, yet people who I had known for a few years made all my insecurities open up. I felt the wall I had built up over the years showing cracks.

I crouched down to the first grave. 'Jenna Sommers, gone but not forgotten.' A simple quote that was so true. I may meet many other people in my lifetime, but I knew I wouldn't forget her. I missed her dearly and I felt regret for being the reason that yet another person had to die because of me. I remembered the last moment I saw her alive. The way she accepted her death, something that no one especially her should do. With anguish, I placed a rose onto her grave to signify my love for her and what she did for me: she sacrificed herself for her love for me.

I looked at the grave next to hers. John Gilbert. The man that was chosen to be my father. Someone who in my human years tried to protect me, even if I didn't understand it then: he wanted me to have a normal life, where I could have children and grow old. If that meant that he had to get rid of all the supernatural in my area, he would have eventually. He tried so hard to keep me safe, and for that I am grateful. I knew I had chosen right all those years ago. Mixed in with the gratefulness was guilt though. I might be grateful that I chose him, but I felt so guilty that he couldn't have had a normal life. I knew the sacrifices he would have to make in his later years all because of what I am, but I still risked his life. With that thought on my mind, I placed a rose onto his grave to represent how sorry I was.

I stood up and slowly moved over to the last grave. Miranda Sommers Gilbert and Grayson Gilbert: my mother and father figures throughout these years of change. I bent down and placed two roses to represent my love for them. This was when my wall crashed down. My emotions opened up fully and I felt tears slide down my face continuously. These two people were the only people for centuries that made me feel human. They reminded me so much of my human life, but most of all it was their personalities that brought on my emotions. Grayson was the father that I always wanted because he was protective, caring and always there for me, while Miranda reminded me so much of my real mother that it hurt. I knew that with Miranda I wasn't just mourning her, but I was mourning the loss of my real mother too. Miranda had filled that loss, but now both were gone and I felt the impact of losing both again.

As I tried to get my emotions controlled, I looked up from the grave and saw Damon standing away from everyone else. He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. I knew he was worried about me so I looked down. He didn't need to know how much I was hurt.

My goodbye was over. I was saddened because it meant it was time for me to go. I knew I should have been relieved, but the funeral had awoken my emotions that had been enclosed in a sealed bag throughout my monster life. We were starting to walk back when my hearing heard Damon and Stephan talking. I felt in my heart that it was important so I extended my hearing and listened in while I continued walking out of the graveyard.

"I'm not gonna let Elena lose anybody else." I heard Stefan say. I heard the emotions he held in his voice, the love he held in his voice. The love for me. The thing was I knew one thing from changing into my true self was that I couldn't love him the way he loved me. I knew that with what I am I can only fall in love once, and that once was the most special thing that I would treasure for eternity. It's like soul mates really and from that knowledge, I knew that Stefan wasn't the 'one'.

"I wouldn't make any promises brother." Damon answered. Huh? I frowned while walking and Jeremy asked if I was okay by which I mumbled a yes. I was fine (well as fine as you could be at a funeral), but I was confused. What did Damon mean?

"What's that supposed to mean?" It sounded like Stefan didn't know either.

Our question was answered quickly. "Tyler Lockwood bit me." What? How did that happen? When? I felt dread and horror well up in me. I was in a state of shock. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't picture Damon dying. Ever. My mind was everywhere at once until I stumbled. The jolt woke me out of the nightmare in my head. I had zoned out so I listened back into the conversation.

"You want to do something for me. Keep this from Elena. The last thing she needs is another grave to mourn." Damon told Stefan.

I stopped walking and closed my eyes. I heard people around me speak to me, but I just mumbled an incoherent message to them saying I needed a few minutes. I opened my eyes and watched them walk away. Once they were far enough away, I collapsed to the ground and leant against a tree. I had never been as drained as I had felt at that moment. The tiredness though was slowly replaced by anger and depression.

Damon couldn't die! He was someone who I cared about very deeply. Someone who had grew on me throughout this year. Someone who was changing into the man that I knew he was. How could it be spoilt? He was becoming like his human self again. Why had this happened? He didn't deserve it!

I pulled my knees to my chest and started crying. So many emotions were still locked up in me, so crying was my way of letting it all out. All my frustrations, sadness and anger slowly was released from me until one emotion was left. Love. The emotion I had been unable to identify when I was with Damon leapt up at me. Love. Incomprehensible, blinding and confusing love. I loved Damon? The concept was strange, but at the same time felt right. I loved Damon. I was in love with Damon. Damon was my soul mate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay hey guys! This chapter might just make you all strangle me in my sleep because of the ending, but trust me on this... this is DEFINITELY not the last of Damon Salvatore! Okay? Just trust me, but if you do want to complain (though a compliment would be nice) REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries :( lol**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

I had to carry on as normal – or as if I hadn't heard them speak. I started to get ready to leave by packing a small duffle bag. I knew it would be ready for when he died. It would be ready for me to escape both my second human life and my emotions. I knew that once he was gone, I would have to for the first time ever in my long existence, totally shut off my emotions. I would become a true monster and I wouldn't be able to stop it from happening. The emotions that would unravel in me (if I didn't keep them locked up) when he died could do two things: I could either become insane, or the worst one, I could become suicidal. That's why I knew that becoming the one thing I hated would be for the best. At least then I could complete my task.

Once I was packed, I knew I couldn't see Damon until he found me because I wasn't supposed to know about him, so I did the one thing I could: I tried to find a cure. The thing was it wasn't getting me anywhere, so I felt frustrated. I also remembered memories of something rather similar that happened to me. Well to be honest, it was exactly how I died. I remembered how I felt the madness brew in me. I remembered how all I thirsted was blood. I recalled the way I slowly lost all my energy until I faded away into darkness.

I tried to keep myself in the present so I could find the cure that I never had. Though I didn't ever try to find a cure for myself – I had to die for the benefit of me and everyone else. And it did benefit mostly: I died like I wanted to and it stopped an evil from roaming the forest. I knew that even though I never tried to find a cure, I knew there had to be one. Every supernatural thing could be stopped; you just had to know how to stop it. This was because of the natural balance: every unnatural thing had a natural balance. It was how the world worked.

The problem was finding a cure. I may have had years of experience and years of contacts to find out facts, but no one knew. Not even my oldest contacts knew how to cure it. They didn't know of any vampire surviving a werewolf bite. I had spent almost a whole day remembering contacts and calling them and what did I get from them? Nothing! I was beyond frustrated and I kept pacing up and down in my bedroom.

I knew I didn't have time to waste, so I rung the last contact. I realised I needed a break because I had been cooped up in my room, so I went outside while my contact was using his resources. I knew that the break was mostly to stop all my emotions rolling over me. Frustration, loneliness, sadness, longing, and many more negative emotions. I knew that I couldn't let my emotions stop me from focusing so the walk outside was a good thing. The thing was that I didn't pay attention to where I was going, so when I heard laughter and saw bright lights, my senses awoke. I had somehow gotten to the fair.

I looked around trying to find someone I knew when I felt a pull in my heart. I followed my instincts and pursued the 'pull'. As suddenly as the pull started, the pull stopped. I stopped walking and twirled around. I was on the outskirts of the fair, by some trees.

That's when I heard it. The sounds of struggling and muffled screams. I had a feeling what or who it would be, so I used my supernatural speed and took in the scene in front of me. Damon had a young woman against a tree with his face buried into her neck. She looked like she was about to pass out and that's when I smelt the tangy smell of blood.

"Damon." I whispered painfully. I knew he would start to have the bloodlust, but I didn't expect it this soon. That meant he was dying quicker than I thought.

Unfortunately, my whisper was heard by him because he whipped his head towards me. His eyes widened at the site of me and held my gaze. He broke out of our trance-like gaze when a whimper escaped the woman he had pinned. He snapped the girl's neck unemotionally and dropped her onto the ground carelessly. I tried to hide my shock that he had killed and instead showed my worry for him. He was losing himself in the infection easily and that meant that I had to find a cure for him quickly otherwise I would run out of time. Once he had had murdered the innocent girl, he whispered the one thing that angered me.

"Katherine." He spoke with so much love, that I could feel the jealousy sprout in me. I couldn't believe he thought I was the doppelganger. I understood that we looked exactly alike, but he was the one who could usually tell us apart. I also thought we had connected over the months I had known, but it seemed that he still loved Katherine. My heart tightened in my chest. The pain of knowing Damon still loved Katherine was a fresh wound onto my many battle scars.

His eyes looked far away and I could tell he was remembering something from a long time ago. With the distant look in his eyes, he then crouched down and looked like he was about to pounce. I could tell what he was going to try to do straight away and it made my anger spill out. I leapt at him just as he started to run to me. Meeting halfway, we crashed together to the ground. I could feel his teeth snapping at my neck, so I pushed him off me, surprising him in the process. Less than a second after, I pinned Damon to the ground. I straddled him while I kept a firm grip of his neck so his teeth were away from me.

I then slammed his head off the ground to make him snap out of the trance. I might have smashed his head a little too hard in my anger because he froze under me. I looked into his eyes while I watched him fight within himself to become coherent again.

He blinked as if to clear out the fogginess in his mind and then he looked up at me with questioning eyes. "Elena?" His coughed out. His brow furrowed further when he noticed his position on the ground.

"It's me." I smiled at him, but I knew I had to keep things brief. I was running out of time and I... Then I realised my position. I was basically strangling a vampire who was supposed to be stronger than me. Well crap...

"How?" He stuttered out. I let go of his neck and moved off of him. I needed space from my annoying love to think clearly about how to get myself out of yet another sticky situation. I had an idea...

"Damon, you think I wouldn't find out that you are dying! Dying Damon! Did you not think it was important for me to know! Did you just want me to come over one day and see you lying face down dead. I thought we were closer than this and that means we don't tell each other lies!" I physically flinched at this because he wasn't the one telling lie after lie – that was me. "And then to top it off you call me Katherine. You basically just called me a bitch who had major problems!" I hoped that by changing the subject that he would forget that he tried to attack me in his bloodlust.

While I was ranting at him, I was gradually moving away from him so I could make a good old human get away. My attempt to get away was poor though because he noticed. He got up from where he had been pinned and started walking towards me slowly like he was scared of upsetting me.

"Elena, I'm sorry." He paused to wipe his brow of the sweat that was beading down his face. He then looked at me intensely. "But I think there is something much more important than any of those things right now. I just attacked you didn't I?" When I didn't answer, he continued. "Now, what I want to know is how the hell did you keep me from biting you?"

Crap, crap, crap, crap... I couldn't think of a good excuse so I just stood there awkwardly. Damon started to step closer to me until he was, as some people would call it, in my 'personal bubble'. He then reached out to me, and took my chin in his hands to make me look at him squarely in the eyes. He asked me again.

"I don't know. Maybe you're weaker than you were when you were a healthy vampire so I could stop you." I thought it was a good enough lie. Also, he was definitely weaker than me so it was kind of the truth in a way.

Damon was staring at me confused so I took advantage of it and loosened his grip on my chin. I still felt the anger, jealousy and sadness burn within me. I then stepped back and looked him up and down. His body seemed to be swaying without my help, so I put my emotions behind me and sighed. He needed rest.

I noticed he was still looking at me, so I grabbed onto his waist and pulled him closer to me, making his eyes widen slightly. I inwardly chuckled. "Come on Damon. You are exhausted." So I started to help him back to boarding house...

It had been over four hours since I had called my last contact and still there was no message. That was what was making me stress. I needed that cure for my love. I had decided that all my anger and jealousy would be pushed aside until he was better. Until I knew for sure that he would survive. I needed him to stay alive! It was selfish, but I couldn't bare living without knowing he was alive. At least then I could go do my mission without turning into the monster I am destined to become if Damon died.

I was pacing (yet again) in Damon's room while he slept. He had been asleep ever since he collapsed onto the bed hours ago. I could tell that it wasn't a peaceful sleep though: he was tossing and turning a lot. Suddenly he was awake, and coughing up blood. It was horrifying. I speeded over to him with a bowl and a wet towel. I put the bowl where his mouth was spitting out streams of blood and I started to wipe his face of sweat. Once he had stopped coughing, I moved the bowl away and started to climb into bed with him. I made his head lean against my chest in a comforting way – I was trying to comfort both him and me.

We stayed in that position for what seemed like a long time. I thought he had fallen back asleep until he spoke in a pained whisper breathing heavily. "All those years I blamed Stefan. And no one forced me to love her. It was my choice." I felt some jealousy well up in me so for the benefit of both me and him, I told him to not speak by a quiet 'shh'.

"I made the wrong choice." He looked up at me pleadingly. "Tell Stefan I'm sorry."

"I will." I responded quickly as if I knew he didn't have much longer to live. I stroked his hair soothingly to communicate the message I wanted to tell him desperately but I was too scared to. I wanted to tell him that I love him.

"This is even more pitiful than I thought." He said and I agreed with him. It was pitiful that I knew that there was a cure, but I couldn't find it.

"But there's still hope." I said to encourage both of us.

"I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here." He spoke. "I deserve this. I deserve to die." I was shocked. I didn't understand how he could think that. Compared to me, he was an angel. He was my angel. He was my saviour.

"No. You don't." I moved to look at his face.

"I do Elena, it's okay. 'Cause if I'd chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you." I was speechless, so I just looked at him shocked. "I'm so sorry. I've done so many things to hurt you."

"It's okay. I forgive you." I was on the verge of tears. It seemed like he was saying goodbye, which was tearing my heart into pieces.

"I know you love Stefan and it will always be Stefan." I didn't comment because it wasn't true so instead I leaned my head on his shoulder and tried to keep my tears held in. "But I love you."

My ears must have heard wrong. He couldn't love me? He loved Katherine. He said so himself. I felt elation at his words, but as suddenly as it came, grief overwhelmed it. He loved me and I was going to lose him. I couldn't hold in tears anymore.

"You should have met me in 1864. You would have liked me."

I looked up at him. "I like you now." That was a lie – I loved him, all of him. "Just the way you are." And then I surprised myself. My control went out the window and I kissed him softly. Even though he was sick, it was amazing. The kiss felt like it had finally opened up emotions. It made me love him even more.

"Thank you." He replied with a small painful smile on his face.

I smiled widely and responded. "You're welcome." He closed his eyes and it looked like he was getting ready to die. He looked peaceful. My tears started to fall quickly. This would be our last moment together. This was my goodbye. I then shut off my emotions to cope with his death and left quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! A new chapter for all of you who are reading my story. Now let me explain to all of you who hate me for the end of the last chapter (I'm one of those people too - Delena all the way!): It had to happen and as some of you noticed, I never actually wrote that he was dead, just that he was dying! You'll have to find out if he is alive in the next few chapters. On to my next point 'vampires diaries fans', this chapter is mainly a filler, but it is also to make sure that you understand what Elena is like when she has no emotions. Also I've reread this chapter a few times and I am shocked at how quickly I can think of gruesome scenes (trust me, I had gotten like ten ideas on how to kill these people - not good). Remember reviews are like an authors best friends so review lots so I don't get lonely! **

**Okay that was a long authors note so now I'm going to shut up (Can I shut up if I'm not talking? Who knows? lol) and let you read the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire diaries, but I do own Robert and the random human (only for this chapter though: they die too quickly for me to really take credit *runs outside crying*) :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

I stood there waiting for him to exit the club. He was someone that always kept to the folklores of his species: he kept to the night and darkness to hunt for his prey. He was exactly like a vampire was meant to be. A vampire was meant to be bloodthirsty and murderous. Just like all supernatural creatures. Just like me. Except my prey weren't weakling humans. Oh no. There was no fun in killing them. No chase or fighting. Mine were much more fun. They were more of a challenge. They were vampires.

My target opened the door to the club, letting out the heavy bass beat float out into the street. He looked behind him and held out a hand seductively to a young female. The female was dressed scantily in a scrap of cloth with heels that made her stumble. I was disappointed in my prey. He could have done better in finding food. She had no class and no elegance which makes a prey so much more exciting and thrilling to hunt.

I was standing in the shadows of the alley that he was leading her to. I was waiting for the perfect moment to attack him. I watched him walk confidently with his hand pulling the female slightly behind him. He was too confident for my liking. A vampire that young should never be as confident as he is. He should always expect the unexpected. That's the problem though. For the last few centuries, new vampires that have been made aren't told how young and incompetent they really are. They just assume that nothing can defeat them. They aren't taught the discipline and respect that many elder vampires were. They were like children.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard him take his first step into the alley. I tensed my muscles ready to attack. I still needed the right moment though. I observed how he dragged the drunk female into the alley. I watched him slowly walk past me until he was at the end of the alley. He then pushed her against the wall and started kissing her aggressively. I watched him impatiently, waiting for the opportunity I wanted. I could understand that he wanted to play with his food, but I was in a hurry. He needed to get on with it.

The human starting moaning from his aggressive kisses. This was what I hated from humans in this century. They had no style, no elegance, and no mystery. They were basically whores. They weren't taught what was right and wrong. They just copied everyone else's actions to fit in. They were monotones in a melody. They were a black smudge on a colourful canvas. They were nothing.

He started to kiss down her neck gradually getting to the place where I wanted him. He arrived at the pulse point and bit down quickly. The human screamed until he covered her mouth with his hand. He was now exactly where I wanted him: unguarded and distracted.

I walked down the alley stealthily until I was literally behind him. The human was struggling in his hold until she noticed me behind him. Her eyes widened comically and her movements stilled. She had fainted. I almost sighed at how weak humans were both physically and mentally. The vampire continued with his feast, not noticing her slumped against him. Suddenly he tensed and sniffed the air. He let go of the female and whirled around to look at me with anger and bloodlust in his 'vamped' eyes.

His tense shoulders suddenly relaxed and his eyes returned to normal while looking at me. "Alleaia." He sighed. He looked at me dreamily, his eyes clouding over. After all these years he still wanted me, which I found hilarious. He had had years to find someone yet he still pined for me.

I smirked at him sadistically. "Hello Robert." He frowned at the tone of my voice. He was about to ask something, but I interrupted him.

"No. You don't deserve to speak." My voice was sharp. He swallowed what he wanted to say and his fear started to creep into his face.

"Now that you're obeying, I'll continue." I was pacing back and forth in front of him, keeping my voice sickly sweet. "So I'll answer a few questions before your untimely death. Question 1: What's happened to me? Question 2: Why am I here? Hmm... Let me think about this." Sarcasm was laced in voice thickly.

"Oh I remember! I called you to find a cure for a werewolf bite because you knew a lot about mythology. Now I've never asked you for many favours, but I thought you would be the most reliable. Do you remember that I told you it was urgent? Did you know why I wanted it Robert? Didn't you remember how when something was urgent, that it meant someone I cared about was in trouble? I thought that you would call me back, but did you? No. Do you know who died because of your disloyalty?" I paused, getting ready to realise my anger on him. "Well before I tell you, I'll remind you of something I told you in confidence years ago... I told you that once I had found my mate, they were my everything: my humanity, my emotions, my sanity, my life. I explained to you after that, that if I were to lose my mate, it would cause devastating consequences for both me and the people around me. That I would become a monster or I would kill myself. Do you remember that?"

He nodded shakily at me, already knowing what I was going to say.

"Well you probably know that I'm going to say that the person died was my mate." I grabbed hold of neck, digging my nails into his skin. I watched with satisfaction while he squirmed in pain as blood poured out of his neck. Tightening my hold on him, I moved closer to him and moved my head towards his ear.

"I'm going to kill you now." I whispered kindly.

Then I dug my hand into his chest and squeezed his heart till I heard him sob into my shoulder from the pain. Smiling maliciously to myself, I pulled his heart out. I stepped back and watched him take his last staggered breath before crumbling to the floor. I looked down to where my hand was holding his heart. I was about to drop it on the floor until a new idea sprung to my mind. I bent down and placed his heart into his mouth.

I stood back up and chuckled at the site before me. He looked just like a pig being served with an apple in his mouth. The thing was though that there was no salad to make it look better and instead decorated around him was his blood. It represented how low he was on the food chain. It was perfect.

Revenge was sweet. It was so sweet that I... I was interrupted by a small scream. I twisted around and saw the female looking between me and the body. I was surprised that I had forgotten about her, so I started to walk towards her. When she saw me heading in her direction, she tried to back up against the wall further. Once I was near enough, I crouched down to her and placed a compassionate look on my face.

"I am so sorry what he did to you, but he is gone now. Are you okay?" She nodded, so I carried on. "Unfortunately little one, you have saw too much tonight so I am going to do you a favour." I then reached out and snapped her neck.

I casually got up from my position and started to stroll to the street. I sighed sadly. I had missed out on some real fun back there. I thought about how kind I had been to both the vampire and human, compared to the hours of torture that I planned. The problem was I didn't have time. I needed to finish the task quickly.

Once I was about a block away from the alley, I heard an ear-piercing scream. Ahh. I smiled a wide, toothy smile – someone had found my accomplishment. That meant that the cops and media would be there soon.

I knew what the main story for tomorrow's paper would be now. The mysterious killer would be talked about non-stop. I would be talked about non-stop. I beamed at my achievement and started whistling happily as I cruised the streets of the city.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Vampire Diaries fans! I am back with a new chapter! Now I hope this chapter pleases you because I know I am not too happy with it, but I also know that you have all waited too long for this, so here it is! Also as my friend pointed out to me a while ago, that I have made some mistakes in the other chapters for which I am very sorry about but what can I say, I'm blonde so give me a break! lol Also I am not going to change the mistakes at all because it shows my apparent dumbness and also because I know that if you see that I've supposedly posted a new chapter, it will get your hopes up before you realise it's just me messing around with old ones.**

**Now I hope that paragraph made sense because I'm not too sure it did and I can't be bothered to reread it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Vampire Diaries, apart from four! Robert (oh wait he's dead), human girl (she's also dead), Joyce and Samuel (and damn they are soon to be dead, why me? So basically I don't own any Vampire Diaries characters :/)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

It was mid afternoon and the sun was beating down upon my back. I was walking along the edge of an empty, winding road, waiting for the next unfortunate soul to stop for me. It would definitely be unfortunate for them too. They were my next victim, my next enjoyment, my next game.

Everything was like a game now for me though. My victims (both human and vampire) were becoming my toys that I can play with. They were fun to torment. They were great to torture. Lastly they were magnificent to kill. It gives me great pleasure to see the bodies lying broken on the floor, their blood oozing out of their wounds.

But the best thing was I had no unwanted feelings screwing up my plans like I did before. I had no 'love', no 'sadness', no 'guilt' to stop me from doing what I want. I am the ultimate predator now. I was before, but my emotions blocked my dark side. I needed to be detached to be the best I could be, and now I am.

I heard a car in the distance. I smirked. These were my last killings until I had completed my task...

I started walking and when the car was closer, I did the typical hitchhiker move: I put my thumb up to them. When I noticed that they were stopping, I disguised my face into a friendly and fake smile.

"Do you need a lift, Hun?" A woman with a face lined with wrinkles asked me as she rolled down her window. I noticed that a man sat in the passenger side. A married couple. I knew this would make it more interesting.

"Yes please. Sorry for the inconvenience I'm causing." I replied with an innocent tone. I had to make this last killing worth it so I had to string them along even if it was irritating me.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be glad to have some different company rather than just Mr Grumpy over there." She pointed to the side off her. The man shook his head at her while smiling warmly at her. I felt like throwing up at their antics. He loved her. She loved him. Love: it's nothing but trouble and problems. Just like all emotions.

I smiled gratefully at the women and got into the car. The woman started the car and concentrated on the road.

"So, what's your name?" The man asked me politely. At least he had manners, but that won't stop me or guilt me into stopping what I was about to do. In fact, looking at him, it motivated me more to make the killing last. He was going suffer so much for one reason alone: his dirty blonde hair and blue eyes reminded me of certain someone who needs to die. Niklaus. He needs to pay for killing my family and especially for killing me.

I stopped my murderous thoughts quickly and focused on the man, smiling at him. "My name is Alleaia." I told him, even though I preferred 'Elena'. My original name reminds me of why I'm in this part of the country though. It reminds me of the revenge I want to take towards my brother.

"Wow. That is a lovely name. I don't think I've ever heard of it before. Oh and silly me! Here I am going on, when I haven't even told you me and my husband's names!" The woman laughed. I almost screwed my 'taking it slow' on this murder because of her bubbly attitude. She was just too plain annoying for my taste. "My names Joyce and the man to the left of me is Samuel." She smiled at me lovingly? Humans and their emotions. So confusing and wrong.

"So Alleaia, I can tell by your accent that you're not from here. So where do you come from? And what is a lovely woman like you alone on this trip?" She asked me curiously. Curiosity is yet another thing that annoys me. It's not wanted from a supernatural creature.

Fortunately, I didn't have to answer because her husband chastised her about her nosiness. I smiled at the man gratefully, but I knew I would have to answer to get the trust I wanted.

"No it's alright, I am not from Tennessee as you can tell. I'm from faraway..." I paused, mentally adding 'and from a different time' onto the end. I then continued "and I have family in this part of the country that I'm visiting." My statement was very true. I was visiting family, or more like tracking my family.

"Oh, do you want us to drop you off there, dear?" I smirked. This was the perfect moment. My time to enjoy the last killing.

"Oh no, that's all right because we are already here." I smiled mischievously and let my pretence fall from around me. I let the words sink into the car, and watched as the tension slowly built up – their instincts to flee had finally kicked in. I then leaned forward in between the two of the tensed bodies and whispered hatefully in their ears, "We are at your deathbed little ones."

I grabbed the woman's hair and slammed her head into the dashboard, cutting off her pained scream. "Joyce!" The man screeched into my ear, trying to push me away from her. I prepared myself to knock him out too, until the car made an awful sound. Ahh... the moment when you realise there is no one is driving the car anymore... such a satisfying moment.

The car was screeching and skidding along the road dangerously. I felt the jerky movements of the car increase, while I felt the panic of the man rapidly rise higher too. At this, I giggled. This was entertainment I have waited for!

I then noticed the man trying to grab the steering wheel. I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him away. "Tut, tut, tut dear one. Where's the fun in stopping this ride?" I asked mockingly.

"What's wrong with you?" The man questioned, pathetically whimpering and holding onto the seat.

I thought about his question for a moment, listening to the welcoming sounds of screeches coming from the car. "Many things." I whispered into his ear, "And you're right, we should stop the car." I took hold of the steering wheel and turned it towards a tree. "Are you ready for another ride young one?" With that comment, I crashed the car.

I surveyed the damage I had caused and laughed. The car was wrecked. The couple were barely alive. The tree was broken. All in all, a master piece created by a genius, me.

Now for step two of my murder spree. I heard the man mumbling about his wife, so I casually slapped his face until he woke. Once he did, he blinked a few times blearily until he snapped his frightened eyes upon me.

"Wasn't that fun?" I paused, waiting for a reply that I knew wasn't going to come. "See, I've had so many hundreds of years where I haven't been able to release my inner self and in those years I haven't been able to have fun. I was always too caring, too loving but now I am free. So young one, I have been contemplating something, and I'd love your opinion. Shall I kill you first or let you watch me kill your love?"

I watched as his eyes widened at my statement and he struggled to move. He cleared his voice a few times before answering my question with another. "What is wrong with you?" He glared at me. Unfortunately his fear was clearly showing though his angry facade, but I have to admit he had guts to stand up to me. It was impressive at least.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong is that I haven't been free from my emotions ever and I've got to be honest and say that no emotions are brilliant! The freedom is magnificent! Incredible! It's the best thing I have ever felt." I stopped suddenly and focused my eyes onto his. I had made my decision.

I kicked the car door off effortlessly and climbed out. I again surveyed the damage. It looked even better on the outside. The car was wrapped around the broken tree, the glass shattered and the metal dented. It was beautiful.

I came out of my thoughts and started walking towards the driver's side. I then ripped off the door, broke the seatbelt and dragged the woman out. "Samuel, was that your name?" I asked the man trapped inside the car. "Well Samuel, you took too long to choose, so I've decided for you. Your wifey here, Joyce, will die first. Enjoy watching Samuel."

I watched as Samuel started to struggle against his seatbelt, trying to escape. I then focused on the women in my arms.

"Well Joyce, aren't you lucky." I spoke to her unconscious body. "You will die without feeling the pain that I will inflict. It's slightly disappointing in my opinion, but as they say, you win some, you lose some."

I then dropped her body to the ground and heard the man yell out. I grinned while I looked for what I needed. With little effort, I found what I was looking for and I carried them towards the broken tree. I then went back for the woman and dragged her there too. I picked up two of the metal spikes I had found and shoved them deep into the bark of the tree. I picked up the woman and started to get her into position, but I paused as I heard the struggles of the man. He had realised what I was going to do and realised he had a full view of the whole thing taking place only metres from him.

I started laughing while I took hold of the woman's hands. I then guided her hands to the metal spikes and shoved her hands through them. I watched mesmerised as the blood oozed out of the wounds I had only just created. The blood was like a waterfall cascading down its chosen cliff. It was beautiful. It was something I had craved a long time ago, something that sustained me so many years ago...

A scream startled me out of my memories. Samuel was screaming at the top of his lungs to stop, to kill him instead. I ignored him and let go of the woman's body watching as her hands held her up. I then bent down and picked up my other finding. A branch. I then sat on the ground and used my nails to sharpen the branch into a homemade stake. I hummed as I worked, keeping to the rhythm of the man's sobs.

Once the stake looked perfect, I stood up and headed for the woman. I stood in front of her and watched her breath in and out lightly. I slowly made patterns with the point of the stake across her neck lightly, as I worked out how I wanted to kill her. As I was thinking, I also worked out how long I had left till I had to leave and grimaced. I barely had time to kill them. How frustrating.

I used the stake to puncture her lung and watched as her breathing became ragged. I wanted her to die a slow and painful death. I heard the staggered sobs and screams of the husband as I walked up to the passenger side of the car.

I put on my most innocent facade. "I hope you enjoyed the show, but unfortunately I'm on a schedule so goodnight." I then staked him in the heart, picturing him as my soon-to-be-dead brother. I watched as the life drained of his eyes and then I smiled happily and whispered 'cut' as if I were a director stopping a scene.

My happiness was short lived however when I heard footsteps approaching and advancing at supernatural speeds. I turned around quickly and watched as the vampire stopped suddenly. The vampire seemed in shock, and while I was also surprised, I was pleased too. This would make it so much easier for my mission.

I hid my shock and placed a grin on my face. I stared at the familiar green eyes and said politely, "Stephan Salvatore. It's such a pleasure to meet you!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! This is the quickest I have ever updated, but this is more of a filler chapter to get you ready for a long chapter next time. So not my longest chapter, but oh well... In chapter 5, I would like to apologize for my spelling of Stefan (I had one those blonde moments I mentioned in the last chapter). Also I'd to say reviews make me very happy... (hint hint) :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Vampire Diaries and whenever I do own a character, they seem to die... Sad times...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"E-Elena?" Stefan asked stuttering shamelessly. I smirked at his weakness which just so happens to be me. That 'love' emotion was affecting him.

"No and before you say Katherine, she's a no too." I explained while I started to advance on him. "So Stefan can you guess who I am?" I stepped closer smiling at the young vampire. "Or actually, can you guess what I am not?"

He looked at me blankly for a few seconds before it clicked. "You're the first." He then started backing up as if realising he was in danger.

"The first what? Do you mean the first doppelganger because that isn't true is it? Katerina was the first doppelganger so that must mean I am the original, doesn't it? I am what the doppelgangers are based on. The true beauty. They are just my copycats. They aren't the real thing or anywhere near the real thing." I explained while moving forwards slowly. Stefan matched my steps with steps of his own backwards. It was hilarious how scared he was of me. The 'ripper' who tares women apart scared of a woman older than him.

"Anyways, we are getting off topic here. So Stefan you have saved me a great deal of effort today. Did you know I was looking for you and Niklaus and you just pop up out of nowhere." I emphasis the 'pop' like it is magical. "But really it's not 'nowhere' is it? You smelt the blood didn't you? You want a taste of the blood that is leaking out of the bodies behind me. You want to let go and become the Ripper you are so known to be don't you?" I giggled as his eyes slowly became darker and the veins started appearing beneath his eyes. He was turning into the monster version of himself – a much better version in my opinion too.

My giggle distracted him from the bodies he was staring so hungrily at. He aimed his eyes at me and let his anger and hatred brew in them while his eyes started returning to normal. "What did you do to them? What kind of creature does that to poor innocent humans?" Stefan shouted at me, walking towards me in his anger.

I laughed at his comment and once I stopped, I looked him in the eye. "I hear a hypocrite speaking." I sang, mocking him and laughing again. While I was distracted, Stefan slammed his body into me, knocking me to the ground. He then straddled me, holding my arms above my head.

I was slightly surprised he had attacked me, but I covered it up and did a thing that Katerina would do. "Mr Salvatore is this how you treat every lady. How... very provocative." I breathed onto his face and watched as his lust fought against his self-righteous. I rolled my eyes as his 'good side' won out.

"Who are you? What are you? How do you know my name?" Stefan spewed out in a weak aggressive voice.

"Aww but Stefan we were having so much fun. Doesn't this remind you of Katherine's games, and you did love those games didn't you?" I pouted and then sighed. "How about I answer one question and then you do me a favour."

Stefan looked at me funny. "How about you answer my questions because from where I am sitting, you aren't in any position to make a deal."

I found his statement funny, so I laughed in his face. I then broke my wrists out of his grip and switched our positions. I leaned close to his ear and whispered. "Now how about that deal?"

I heard Stefan growl, so I stood up and waited for him to get up. Once he was standing, I sprinted towards him, grabbed his neck and pushed him against a tree. I knew that to get what I wanted I would need to 'persuade' him. I had to scare him, so I did something that I haven't done in years. I let my anger take over and let my face change into its true look.

I watched as Stefan visibly shrunk back in fear of what he saw. I knew that what he would see what was the opposite of vampires. I knew that unlike their red veins under their eyes, mine were white veins. But I knew that the main thing that would scare him was my eyes: they had lost their entire colour – no pupil, no iris, just pure white.

"Stefan, are you frightened of little old me? Does that mean that you are willing to accept my deal?" I tightened my grip on his neck, hearing him choke on his breath. "Or do you want me to start threatening the people you love? Let's see... There's the witch Bonnie, the vampire hunter Alaric, the young bubbly vampire Caroline and there's Jeremy too. Am I missing anyone? Anybody who is very special to you? Hmm... Let me think. Oh that's right! Your one love, Elena and then of course your own brother, Damon!" I paused, feeling a crack in my locked up emotions when I said his brother's name, but I covered it up by smirking tauntingly at Stefan. "So Stefan do we have a deal?"

I let go of Stefan and walked away from him changing my face back to normal on the way. I heard him start to follow after he had caught his breath. "I accept." He whispered painfully and submissively. I smirked slyly at how weak he sounded.

Stefan followed me for an hour until we reached a motel, where I bought a room. When we were in the room, Stefan started asking all the questions that had brewed up in him over the walk. I ignored him and looked around for two things: pen and paper. When I found them, I sat down on a chair and started writing letters and putting fake emotions into them. Emotions that needed to be put in to make the letters effective.

While I was writing, Stefan calmed down and gave me a few minutes of peace before asking his next question. "Who are you?" I stopped writing for a second and thought for a moment. He won't remember anything that I tell him so it doesn't matter. I put the pen down and turned my body towards him, giving him my full attention.

"I'm bored so I'll give you your answers... My name is Alleaia and I am the long lost sister of Niklaus. Actually the long dead sister of Klaus." Stefan stared at me shocked. I gave him a little smile. "Yes that does mean I'm an original vampire. Or at least I was... By that I mean I've died twice. I died as human to become a vampire and then I died as vampire to become what I am now."

Stefan cleared his throat. "Alleaia..." He tried my name on his tongue. "What are you?"

I smiled at his question. He could tell I was being evasive of the question he wanted answered the most. "There is no name for what I am. I've never found a need to specify, especially as I am the only one. All you need to know is that I am stronger than an original vampire and I have extra abilities from my human years. The thing that I don't have is compulsion and a vampire's bloodlust." I explained watching in amusement as Stefan went into an unnatural silence.

"So Stefan now you have your answers, it is time for my favour." I said, turning back to my writing. "The coffins. I want you to show me the coffins that Niklaus carries so preciously around with him. I also need you to distract my brother. He mustn't know what I am doing or that I'm here."

"What are you doing?" He asked me. The amount of questions he asked was annoying, but I knew that I needed him so I obliged.

"The coffins hold my family, but as well as this it holds a part of my family that I thought was dead for a thousand years. She is the person I need to help me. She will know what I need to do to kill Klaus." I told him.

I finished writing. I glanced down at the four separate sheets, each holding different messages and started folding each one up into a tiny bundle that could fit into a hand. I held the bundles and stood up.

"Now Stefan are you ready to go? But before I go into my enemies 'base', I need to steal a truck on the way." I smirked and walked out of the motel door into the car park.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, I'm back with Chapter 7 of The Past is Never Forgotten and like I promised, it is a much longer chapter and also a chapter that delves deeper into our beloved Elena/Alleaia character. Just a quick note that I haven't bothered to read through the chapter again for any mistakes because I know you have waited for this, so I if you see a mistake tell me about it! So I hope you like the chapter and I also hope that you will review because it is what makes my fanfiction get read more! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

I parked the truck near the woods for my quick getaway. I stepped out of the car and turned towards the trees waiting for Stefan. While I was waiting, I fiddled with the letters thinking about memories centuries ago. Memories of when I was human of my brother and me playing. When I was young enough to not understand any serious thing that happened.

I remembered happy memories where my emotions were some use to me; Where all I felt was the joy in playing, the happiness in being with my family. One memory that stood out the most was my earliest memory: I was three years old and hiding behind a tree trying to stop my giggles. I could hear Klaus calling my name, taunting me to come out of my hiding place. Once I had heard his voice, I slammed my hand over my mouth to quieten myself. I thought I had fooled him when I heard him walk away, so I moved out of my hiding place. That's when I was picked up from behind and tickled till I was laughing loudly. I remember Klaus shouting over my laughs, "This is what happens Alleaia, when you give me your puppy dog eyes to not do chores and ask me to do them. You know too well that I'd do anything for my little Ally and you used me to get out of chores. How unfair!" He laughed, watching me squirm in his grip.

I was pulled out of my memory and remembered the time when Klaus lost my trust: I gasped the much needed oxygen into my lungs, feeling my chest inhale and exhale deeply. I tried to catch my breath before trying to move again. Once I had enough energy, I started using my hands to drag myself away from the scene of my almost-death. When I was far enough away, I looked back at the upturned soil. My grave. I sat there watching the soil, as if I was waiting for someone else to jump out of the ground. All I was doing was thinking though. I remembered how I died and I felt myself die, chocking on my own blood, yet there I was. Alive and breathing. Perfectly fine. I didn't understand. I chose that moment to get away from my grave, so I stood up shakily and started walking, following the familiar trees to my home. When I arrived, I stood outside, wondering how long it had been. How many seconds, minutes, hours, days or even months I was dead. I was brought out my thoughts when I heard bangs and scuffles in the house. I rushed to the house when I heard my mother's small scream. I went to the open door and stood shocked at what I saw. I had witnessed a murder. My mother's murder. And in the middle of the havoc was my brother, Klaus, holding the weapon dripping with my mother's blood. He had killed her.

A cough interrupted my reminiscing, bringing me back to the woods in Tennessee. Stefan was leaning up against a tree with his eyebrow raised at me. "Wow, shouldn't you have an early alarm system for upcoming supernaturals if you are this amazing creature you claim to be." He remarked sarcastically.

I glared at him. "Shouldn't you be more wary about the way you act around this amazing creature because she can snap you in half with as little effort as singing the ABCs." I retorted coldly.

Stefan flinched. "You need my help too much to kill me." He responded smugly.

I took a moment to think this through and replied casually, "Yeah but what about after I have my coffin?"

I watched as he tensed. He then started walking towards me. "You know you confuse me. It seems as if you are unemotional, but then I see moments when you seem to be fighting away your emotions, especially if you are in your own little world. Why do you keep fighting your emotions?"

"I don't fight my emotions. They are switched off." Stefan snorted when I said that. "Yes Stefan I had to switch my emotions off to make sure I can kill Klaus. I wouldn't have survived this as long as I have if my emotions affected me." I replied, picturing Damon in my head. Now that Stefan had mentioned it, I felt the tugging in my heart to feel, to love, to mourn. I distracted myself by walking away from Stefan. "Come on Stefan, it's time."

I followed Stefan into the woods, surveying my surroundings. I could tell no one was near us, so I started to hum a tune that my mother used to sing to me. I watched as Stefan turned his head to me, but I ignored him. I didn't want another of his comments or sarcastic remarks because I wasn't sure how much patience I had left.

Just as I finished my hum, Stefan spoke. "We're here." As I was about to reply, I noticed movement in my peripheral vision. As I spun around, I felt a body crash into me. The man pushed me to the ground and bit into my neck. I winced for a second before smiling sadistically and closing my eyes. I counted down from three, and as I predicted, he started choking.

I pushed him off of me and stood up. I brushed myself off and looked up to Stefan. He was watching the man on the floor with a dazed look. I looked at the poor excuse on the floor. He was writhing and holding his throat trying to cough up my blood.

"Come on we haven't got time for this." I grabbed onto his sleeve pulling him a few steps. "Stefan there's no point in watching. He will die very soon. We need to go before anyone finds him."

He looked at me sharply. "What was that?" He asked, pulling away from me and taking a few steps backwards.

I raised my eyebrow. "Did I forget to mention my blood is poisonous? Oops." I giggled evilly, challenging him to argue with me.

He glared at me and spun walking away. I followed until I saw the coffins. Once I laid my eyes on the first coffin, I raced forward. I touched the coffin, waiting a few seconds before opening it. I slowly lifted the lid, and got my first glimpse inside. The inside was cushioned and in there lay a body. The body was grey and the veins noticeable. His long brown hair was swept to the side and he looked at peace.

He was Finn. My eldest brother. I touched his cheek with the back of my hand like he did to me when I was younger and upset. I gazed at the dagger protruding from his chest. The dagger that was keeping him from being alive. I contemplated what to do and eventually settled on pulling it out quickly. I put my hand on the dagger and yanked it out of his body, already hearing the slight sounds of his body coming alive.

I put the dagger down next to him and took his hand into mine. I pried his hands open and placed his letter into the palm of his hand. I wrapped his hand back into the fist. Once he had woken up, he would read it. I recalled what I wrote.

_My dear brother,_

_ I know that this letter will come as a surprise and most likely cause shock and anger too, but I need you put aside your emotions for a moment to understand._

_ I know by now you have looked at the name at the bottom of this letter and I can understand your curiosity and I can also understand that you probably don't trust me – you will most likely believe this to be untrue: for me, Alleaia to be alive. But I am, and all you need to know is that mother saved me all those years ago. I cannot write what you want to hear in this letter so that little information will have to suffice you for now._

_ Now I cannot spend my time trying to prove I am alive so I hope that you trust me and I also hope that you will trust me enough to listen to what I am about to write._

_ My dear Finn, you can't trust Niklaus. He has lied to you all for many centuries and you would still be in that wooden cage if I hadn't of had something to do with it. You need to believe me when I say he has lied about many things including my death and mother's death. He had you all believe that father killed us, but this is wrong. He killed us._

_ Now I know that you would want to confront him or leave, but don't. I want you to stay there with him, keeping a close eye on him. If there is any change to the plan, I will find you._

_ I love you and I hope we see each other soon. Affectionately, Alleaia._

The letter sounded exactly like I wanted for my brother: worried and loving. I was impressed how well I can put on emotions into myself, but maybe that is because I've lived so long with them running amuck in my life.

I glanced back at my brother and muttered a goodbye before shutting the coffin so it would seem like it was untouched.

I then shuffled to the next coffin. Realising how little time I had, I opened it quickly. Ahh the youngest one of the bunch. My little sister, Rebecca: her body lay perfectly and delicately in the coffin. She was still beautiful, even though her skin was grey-coloured.

I pulled out the dagger and passed on the letter to her. I know that Rebecca always looked up to Niklaus so I kept the letter short in case she took Klaus' side.

_My dear young sister,_

_ You have been lied to! Klaus has been lying to you for so many centuries and I was one of his first lies. I know you probably won't believe it, but our father didn't kill mother or me. Klaus did. _

_ I would wish that you would believe me, but I know you won't, just as you won't believe that it is actually me writing this. All I can do is hope that you will try to understand what I have wrote. _

_ I love you my only sister._

_ Alleaia._

I then moved onto Kol which had pretty much the same message as Finn. I know I can trust Kol unlike Rebecca because when we were little we were tied at the hip always playing around. Also, I know his attitudes: he will be so angry at Klaus for hiding him in a coffin for centuries and he will want revenge on him.

I gave Kol the message and pulled out his dagger, placing it near him. I then moved onto the last unlocked coffin. I had saved my favourite sibling until last. Elijah.

I shakily moved the coffin up and stared at my brother. He was the one that I had cared about the most. He was the one who I had looked up to even when I supposedly died. He was the one that could make some of my emotions emerge.

I snapped out of my staring and lifted my hand to the dagger. I pulled it out. I then opened up the message and reread it making sure everything was there.

_My dearest Elijah,_

_ It has been a long time since we have communicated and I am sure that as you are reading this, you will have many surprises in store for you. So I will list them:_

_As you can tell, I am very much alive and I hope my little gift to you will prove this. I know you want to know how, but unfortunately you are in enemy territory so I cannot tell one of my many secrets (you do remember how secretive I like to be don't you?)._

_You must have realised by now that Klaus is not trustworthy. However you do not know of his extent of distrust. To put it simply, he lied so many years ago. He lied about something big: he said many years ago that father killed me and mother. This is wrong, and you can probably guess who actually murdered them now. Klaus. I won't bore you with the details because I haven't got time. _

_I know that these points will come as a shock to you, but please listen to me and not react badly to Klaus. I am planning something that will be my revenge on my murderer and mother's murder. You do not need to worry about helping because you'll know when I need you._

_ I know this is brief and I apologize for this, but you should know that if this gets in the wrong hands and it had important information, it wouldn't help with my aim._

_ So to finish this short letter, I want to say that I love you dearly my brother and I miss you greatly. I also want to apologize for not telling you sooner that I was alive. Also I hope I give you memories from a happier time with my little gift. With all my love, Alleaia._

Knowing that I had little time left, I tucked his letter into his hand and then put his gift into his other. The 'gift' I had given him was a simple wooden necklace that had a sun and moon on it. I carved it while I was travelling to the coffins and it is a replica of the two that existed over a thousand years: the two that were basically friendship necklaces that were worn by both me and Elijah. The necklace brought on memories of us playing together and talking. It was a symbol t Elijah now that I wasn't lying in the letter and also a symbol that I still loved him. Of course I did lie about the love bit because all emotions are overrated, but I need allies to beat Klaus and Elijah is a strong ally to have. I then shut the lid of the coffin and in the same instance, cut off my emotions yet again.

I twirled around and looked for the last coffin that I needed. It was large glossy and black. I also knew that even with my strength, it is unbreakable and sealed tight because a witch's spell. Luckily though, I didn't need to break the seal just yet. I first had to steal it.

While I started walking, I remembered Stefan. I stopped and turned to the steady breathing behind me. "Ahh Stefan, still here?"

He chuckled nervously. "I tried to understand you by watching you, yet you don't make sense. I don't understand your actions and behaviour at all." He said, building confidence and studying me thoroughly.

"Well Stefan you don't need to work it out, but I do want to tell you one thing." I paused and moved forward quickly to where Stefan stood. He flinched back from my fast movements. "I want to tell you that there was one skill or as you say power that I didn't tell you. It's kind of like compulsion, but I cannot force someone to do something. Instead I can make you forget things just by a simple touch. As you can probably tell where this conversation is going I will stop."

I watched as Stefan tried to run away from me, but I stopped him by grabbing his hand. The bare skin of his hand came alive at my touch and let me in. I closed my eyes and focused on Stefan's memories of me. He remembered me as someone who was worth saving which was ironic considering the amount of people I have killed. I whispered to his memories of me that they should fade away and disappear. When I said that, I watched as the memories gradually faded away into nothing.

I let go of his hand and opened my eyes. I watched the dazed expression of Stefan start to clear, so I stepped back. Once his eyes were clear, he blinked. He then looked around him confusedly before looking back at me. "Elena?"

"No I am not Elena or Katherine. I am the original, but that is unimportant. I want you to give a message to Klaus when you see him. Tell him Alleaia is alive and kicking. Also tell him that his death is on the horizon."

With that comment, I moved with lightening speed to the sealed coffin, picked it up and dashed off to the truck that was parked on the edge of the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! It's been a long time for which I apologize for and my excuse is on my profile (I'm too lazy to explain). Anyways, I hope you hadn't given up on me because I will be continuing writing in the future, and every story should be updated quicker! So I'd like to mention my friend Lauren and Ashleigh because they are the two people to encourage (force) me to continue. :)**

**Note for the chapter: It will seem confusing, but trust me it will make sense in the next chapter or so! :P**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the characters from vampire diaries...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Music blasted out of the speakers in the car; the distinctive bass plucking out the famous tune. 'Come together' - a song that brings back memories of my past. I tapped my fingers against the wheel whilst I looked out to the familiar surroundings, waiting for something to come into view. I drove for another minute or so listening to the music when I noticed the sign up ahead of me: Welcome To Mystic Falls. I smiled happily for two reasons: One being this place was my hometown and two, this would be the place where I would get my revenge on my brother.

I continued on until I came across the clock tower. I parked up my car and stepped out into the sunshine, relishing in the warmth that it held. It was something I still couldn't get used to, even after all these years. After so long, I still feel the effects of when I was a vampire. I still feel the need to hide in the shadows and to be one with the night. Being a vampire has made me into what I am today so I can understand why part of the vampire nature I had has been engraved onto my soul.

I started walking down the pavement, heading towards the large green square in front of me. I knew this was the most likely place where I would find the family I'm looking for: the Bennett Witches. I needed them for my plan.

I entered the square and noticed the families all around the square soaking up the sun. I wanted to do the same, but I continued searching for the witches. Of course finding a witch would be difficult if you weren't me. I can feel their power near me like I can feel the wind blowing my hair away from my face. The power of a witch gives me a warm tingle that nestles into my very soul. This tingle then strengthens if I get closer to the beholder of the power. The beholder of the magic.

I felt this tingle enter me as I took my next step. It jolted me out of my thoughts and made me focus on my environment. I scanned around the square and landed on a woman and a man lying down on a blanket relaxing. The woman was laughing with the man, holding the bulge that is her stomach. I watched as she struggled to sit up and the man helped her. I could tell from where I was that the woman was a Bennett witch. I could tell even without the 'tingle'. She looked like her ancestors: her chocolate skin smooth, her eyes bright and shining and her smile wide, just like Emily Bennett. Just like Ayanna. She reminded me of both, but you could see the difference that the woman had compared to her ancestors: her personality. From this far away, I could tell she was playful. She seemed like she hadn't experienced enough of the world. She hadn't had the hardships that all the rest of her family had. She was innocent in so many ways.

I strolled to where she was sitting and stood over her and the man. I coughed subtly and watched the woman and man snap back to reality. They turned towards me with questioning and slightly annoyed faces, probably from being interrupted from their own little world.

"Miss Bennett I need to speak to you." I tried to convey my hidden message to her: I wanted to talk to her in private. Luckily she understood and told the man she'd be five minutes. She smiled tightly at the man, obviously already worried about what I have to say. The man nodded silently and helped her up.

I turned away and heard her start to follow me. I walked to the edge of the square and sat down on the empty bench near. I wanted a place more private, but I knew that the man would worry and look for the witch. The woman sat down tensely as far away as possible on the bench.

I chuckled. "I don't bite, trust me." I looked to her letting her see the honesty in my eyes.

She didn't respond, and instead quizzed me. "Who are you?"

I smiled genuinely at her. "I know your a witch, so why don't you touch my hand to find out?" I held my hand out in a submissive gesture. She glanced down at my hand and hesitated. I gave her another warm and welcome smile and watched as her guard fell a little. She nervously reached for my hand.

Once she had touched my hand I watched as she gasped and had my life story fill her brain in the space of a second. The second seemed to last longer, but once she awoke from her trance-like state her eyes were wide and panicked.

"I - I've heard about you before." I matched her expression with my own panicked one. How did she know about me? "You were told in stories that my mother told me. She said you would be the savior. You would be the creature that rid the world of an evil, but it would come with a price. She said that you would suffer a great consequence."

I listened intently, wanting to know more. I couldn't understand what was happening. How could the witch know more than me? How could she know the future?

The woman then looked at me intensely. "You need to see my mother." She then started to get up. I rushed to help her and she let me. She stood and held her stomach. I watched her as she went back to the man and whispered something in his ear. He looked at me then back at the woman and again nodded. He left without another word.

Bennett then walked back to me. "Lets go. We've got work to do haven't we?"

An hour had past since I had entered the humble home of Shelia Bennett, Abby Bennett's (the woman) mother. After I had explained to Shelia who I was, she was adamant that I couldn't be helped by the Bennett witches. This is how I've ended up here waiting in another room. I could hear the two witches arguing with each other about helping me.

"Mom we have to help her. In the future this will help us: imagine a world without Klaus. He kills mom. He needs to die to stop others from dying." Abby explained trying to persuade her mother.

"But what about every other vampire in the world? Have you forgotten about them or do you want vampires to use the witch race for many more generations to come?" Shelia disputed. I had to admit, Shelia did have a point. While I would get rid of the most evil of all vampires, another one would just take his spot and it would become a continuous circle of the same events: vampire wants power, vampire kills for power, vampire dies.

I heard Abby pause, so I decided to make myself known. I rushed into the room, making the witches jump. "Yes but Klaus is an original. It is hard to kill him unlike other vampires. This is why he needs to die." I watched anxiously as Shelia considered my offer.

"Fine but I have one condition. You must protect the Bennett line from now on." Shelia said, looking at Abby's stomach with a soft look.

I smiled sadly while I thought of the thing that I can never have: a child. "I promise."

"Well then lets get working on a spell to change you." Shelia turned and walked out. Abby followed.

I silently thanked them, grateful for them helping me. Grateful that they are helping me be one step closer to killing that they are helping me save my mother.

My mother. Locked in a coffin, sealed shut by Ayanna. The spell would be easy to break, but the problem would be that my mother would still be dead. She would still be eternally sleeping. That was what I need the Bennett witches for. I would need them for two parts: change me into a human, and then unseal the coffin. Of course the spells may seem easy, but the problem is the parts in between. The part where I am human. For my mother to awake, I need to be human. I need to be sacrificed to Klaus as a human. I need to die.

Only then will my mother awake in the coffin, and only then will she be able to help me. This is because my mother and brother are linked - as long as my brothers wolf side is locked up, then so is my mother. So I need him to turn into a hybrid. I need him to kill me as a human so he can unlock his wolf side. I need my mom!

"We've found the spell Alliana." Abby spoke next to me, making me jump and curse myself for not paying attention. I also noticed something about my name.

"Elena - call me Elena. I need to fit in with society so Alliana will not work." I said methodically, already missing the name that my mother gave me. Abby frowned, but cleared her face of emotion when she realised I was looking.

"Well then Elena, we have the spell. All we need now are a willing male and female to cast it on."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey updating again! So another confusing chapter up for you, but don't worry I'm sure some of you have already guessed why it isn't linked to the past chapters... So next chapter will hopefully be partly set in the future because I will be finished with Alliana's 'reminising' and I will be onto the next part of my plan (these last 2 chapters+ were supposed to only fit in one chapter, but I thought I needed to add more detail). One more thing! I'd like to dedicate this to my friend Lauren who encourages me to keep writing with her amazing reviews and also by her being just my friend. I miss you Lauren! 3 :D**

**Disclaimer: *Mumbles* I do not own vampire diaries, nor the characters either :'(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The witches had spent the last few days finding everything for the complicated spell. In my opinion though, I had the toughest job: I had to find a male and female participant. Now this would usually be easy, but the female had to be very specific. She had to be related to Katerina Petrova, otherwise Klaus would find out what I'm trying to do. I have to make this life that I'm setting up for myself as fool proof as possible.

Luckily I had been following the Petrova line for many, many years. It was another family that I promised to protect for a friend. My friend wanted me to protect her family if she cast a spell for me. She also wanted something else, which I regret doing to her...

I changed my thoughts, and instead thought of the task ahead: convincing dear little Isobel Flemming to help me. The Petrova teenager. I felt slightly sorry for her because of how young she is, but I need this spell to be right. I need my human life to be correct.

This was how I ended up sitting here, outside her school on a bench. I was waiting for the bell to go and the masses of teens to stream out of the crowded corridors. I was waiting for the perfect opportunity to get Isobel.

As I started to zone out yet again, the bell rung. I watched as pupils strided out the school, wanting to get home. I watched so many go by while I waited for Isobel. Finally after five minutes, I saw her come out of the gym dressed in a cheerleader attire. I had never tried cheer leading in my long life, but it did seem like a fun sport. I followed her with my eyes as she gradually came closer to me. Once she was only a few metres away, I stood up.

"Isobel Flemming?" I asked her politely. She stopped slowly and gazed at me.

"Yes?"

"May I speak to you please?" I said with a big amount of innocence put into my voice. I needed her to trust me. I needed her to help.

She relaxed, obviously comfortable with me and smiled. "Yes but first I want to know your name." She asked me confidently. I smiled inwardly thinking of the Petrova fire that every girl in that family had.

"My names Elena." I said, thinking back to my name change. I was starting to like the name, it was kind of catchy. Though my true name would still hold a place in my heart.

"Okay Elena what do you want to talk to me about?" She smiled widely at me.

"Not here. This is something that needs privacy." I saw her smile drop slightly, but then she looked me and down and presumably thought I was too weak to do anything to her. I smirked slightly at that - I might look weak, but I am most likely the strongest creature she's met.

"Okay where do you want to go?" I was shocked at how easily she accepted. Humans just don't know how the dangers there are in the world.

"Follow me." I then led her to my car to which she got in. I then started the car.

We had been driving for about ten minutes in silence, and I had felt the tension slowly increase in the car. Isobel was starting to worry.

"Okay, where the hell are we going?" She said panicked.

I smiled at her reassuringly, though I was amused. I just couldn't understand how she could be so trusting of me when we have only just met really. If I was in her position, I would have left without a word to me. But of course I wasn't her.

I continued driving and spoke. "Just wait. We are almost there." I then looked at her and gave her my biggest smile. "Trust me, I'm not a kidnapper or nothing, I just have something very important to explain to you."

I saw out of the corner of my eye Isobel open and close her mouth a few times, still not trusting me. She then turned away from me and stared out of the window, twisting her hands nervously on her lap. I found it slightly funny considering I am probably the least dangerous creature to humans.

We finally arrived at Shelia's home. I watched as she opened the door with shaking hands. I got out the car and heard the pounding of feet escaping my car. I swung around around only to see Isobel running away. Deciding she might as well know what I am, I race in front of her. She stops suddenly, not wanting to crash into me. Her eyes widen dramtically, realising what I just did was impossible - I couldn't have caught up with her that quickly.

"Isobel. I'm serious, I won't hurt you. In fact I want the opposite - I want to help you and help your future." I explained passionately. I couldn't let another Petrova be fated to turn into a vampire. It wouldn't be fair considering I was the one to put this unfortunate curse on them.

I heard a lock click open to the right of me, warning me of Abby and Shelia's entry into the conversation. I kept my eyes on Isobel as they walked down, still trying to persuade her to accept. This was one of the times I wish I had complusion still. It would help greatly in times like this.

Once Abby and Shelia stopped, I watched as Shelia reached out and touched Isobel. Isobel started to twist to look at Shelia, but she then started to fall. I grabbed her instinctly and held the passed out girl in front of me. My eyes panicked, I looked at Shelia questioningly.

"I'm showing her everything that's happened to you so she will accept quicker." Shelia explained. "She needs to understand before she can consider what you are going to ask of her."

I thought about what she said and agreed. I'd rather Isobel knew the whole truth than just what I would tell her. If she saw the suffering my brother has given to generations upon generations of humans then she can believe me and be more willing to partake in the spell that I need her for, even if the spell involves a lot on her part.

I kept my eyes fixed on Isobel, waiting for her to wake from my life, my living nightmare. I had placed her on Abby's bed and watched Isobel's hair flare around her. Her hair was the thing that reminded me most of both myself and Katerina. Isobel had long, wavy dark brown hair. It was thick and shiny and looked exactly like mine. My hair was always the thing I was most proud of too when I was human. It was long and didn't take much effort to look just right.

I noticed the slight twitch of her hand and her steady breathing increase. She was waking up from her slumber. I smiled. She will hopefully accept my deal and then my plan will be in full swing. I felt the power of my plan creep up on me letting me relish in the revenge I had planned for Klaus. My smile widened at this. The picture of Klaus not existing anymore made me smile almost ridiculously.

"Alliana." Isobel breathed, slowly opening her big eyes and looking at me with respect. Hidden behind the respect was pity, something I loathed. She pitied what I went through obviously, but I don't want pity. Pity is something that makes the person being pitied seem weak and I wasn't weak. Yes, my life has been hard but I have coped and I have grew as a person because of this. I don't need pity. At all.

Isobel brought me out of my inner rant with a simple question. "What will happen to me if I go through with this?" It was a clever question considering what I was asking her to do. It was also a question that I don't know how to respond to. I don't know what would happen to her in the next decade or so. I didn't know if she would be affected by me being me.

"You will live your life and have a happy life that will prosper after I'm gone. But I have to admit that you will have to make sure that while I'm alive that I am protected. You will need to make sure that I am safe from all supernaturals until the right time." I looked at her questioning eyes and answered her unspoken question. "The right time will be judged by you. When you think it is the right time you will let me be slowly introduced into this world I know now."

Isobel nodded her head and I watched as she transformed before me. She had emotionally aged in this one day because of me. I had bared the nasty truth about the world to her. I had destroyed her naivety and innocence. I had forced her to grow up before her time. The guilt ripped into me, but I ignored it by focusing on her. "Do you accept?"

She looked down at the floor and then squared her shoulders before looking at me with confidence that surprised me. "I accept."


End file.
